


Skin and Scales

by iihappydaysii



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fair fucking warning Dan is a raptor, I'm Sorry, Jurassic World AU, M/M, and you know you get this bullshit from me, but still he's a raptor, he's knows what's up, like a sentient raptor, please no one from the actual jurassic world fandom read this, so like runaway if that freaks you out, this is dirty and strange and bizarre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15160658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iihappydaysii/pseuds/iihappydaysii
Summary: Phil is the velociraptor handler at Jurassic World and he has a very special connection with the park's male raptor, Dan.





	Skin and Scales

**Author's Note:**

> just turn back if you're squeamish about such things. don't read anything that might upset you. like i said, dan is a raptor, but a sentient one with the same level of intelligence as a human. dan and phil can communicate though they've had to work on it. think of it like that movie shape of water, dan's like the fish creature idk i haven't seen the movie but basically what i'm saying is where's my fucking oscar

Working here had been a last resort. Phil hadn’t wanted to move thousands of miles away from his family to a remote island where he had to perform like a monkey for rich tourists. It was hot here and sickeningly humid. He missed the cool weather of England. He hated that he only made it back once a year for Christmas. But he loved that he could still do that, could still wear warm jumpers and stuff his face with mince pie while his mum sang off-key Christmas carols. The only thing he didn’t like about his two week Christmas holiday was that it was two weeks without Dan.

He probably shouldn’t miss Dan like this, though. It shouldn’t feel like an ache in the pit of his stomach that couldn’t be filled by any amount of Christmas pudding, that couldn’t be filled with rough hands at a pub on New Years Eve. Rough hands he ended pushing away. He had felt guilty, like he was cheating. Which was fucked up. Phil was fucked up.

He should care more than he did.

In any case, he was glad to be back here, even with the sweat that had his tan shirt clinging to his skin, even with the ten pounds of spf 50 he’d had to slather on his skin this morning. He was glad to be back, even if he didn’t love his job, because Dan was here.

Phil hopped in his Jeep and drove it from his small cabin outside the park boundaries and in through the employee entrance. It was silly, how fast his heart was beating. How his hands were sweating and from more than ridiculous heat. As the jeep rumbled over the rough terrain, Phil could feel the mince pie he’d smuggled back over here bouncing in his pocket. He’d promised Dan he’d bring him back one when he’d left for his holiday. Dan had looked so sad when he’d told him he was leaving, Phil had almost phoned his mum and said he couldn’t make it. But that would be crazy, and this thing between him and Dan was already crazy enough.

When he pulled up outside the raptor paddock, there weren’t any other employees or handlers around, which was good. He didn’t want to stop and make pointless small talk. They shouldn’t be here for quite a while anyway.

Phil had only one thing on his mind after two weeks without him— _Dan._

Phil hopped out of the parked jeep, his boots squishing slightly in the mud. Through the paddock fencing, he could see the prehistoric foliage bending in the early morning wind. And he could see three-clawed tracks marring the mud, which gave him a strange thrill. Not the kind of thrill that should come from seeing evidence of these impossible, ancient, dangerous creatures being alive, here and now. But a different kind of thrill. One that made his insides swirl with guilt and excitement and—

The distinct screeching call of a raptor cut through the silence, startling Phil. His heart flipped over in his chest and he hooked a finger around the metal fencing, his eyes squeezing shut. He’d know that call anywhere. He could pick that sound out as surely as he could recognize his own voice. It was Dan.

Dan had probably heard him, his footfalls or the sound of his jeep. Or maybe he’d scented him, even from this far away.

A flash of green and brown appeared through the mist and hurtled toward Phil and near lightning speed. It clashed hard against the fencing in front of Phil, knocking him back on his ass.

“Jesus, fuck, Dan!” Phil said, catching his breath. “What the hell was that?”

Dan just let out another one of those loud calls and rattled the fence with those long curved claws.

Phil struggled to his feet. He tried to brush the dirt off his shorts but it was mostly mud and just smeared. “Look what you did!”

Dan’s call was a little quieter this time. There were so many different tones to his calls. Phil had done the best to memorize them all. This one was an apology, but not a particularly serious one. A _my bad_ not an _I’m sorry._

“That’s okay, mate.” Phil grinned. “I missed you too.” He hesitated—there was always a brief moment of hesitation as his body remembered what his heart didn’t—this was an apex predator, probably the greatest of all time, as intelligent as him and a hundred times more powerful. But that hesitation was no match for the draw Phil felt for Dan and had since the first moment he’d seen him.

Dan, the killer raptor, who’d torn the previous handler to shreds.

It had taken a while—a long while—for Dan to trust Phil, but eventually, he realized that Phil wasn’t like the other man had been. He wouldn’t torture Dan or his females or their offspring with electric rods and other inhumane punishments for not ‘performing’ or just because he got a kick out of the power. As far as Phil was concerned, the other handler had gotten what he deserved.

Phil ran his finger over Dan’s black claw, and didn’t shy away from the spark that ran up his spine. “God, I missed you,” he whispered.

Another call, and Phil knew what this one meant too. _I hate this fence between us._ Phil hated it too.

“Meet me around back, yeah?” Phil said, reaching in his fingers to brush over Dan’s nose, right between his nostrils. “Away from the others.”

Dan backed away from the fence, and nodded. Phil had learned the call that meant yes, and taught Dan to nod. To be fair, he’d tried to do the raptor call for yes too, but apparently he really sucked at it because Dan would just shake his head no.

Phil smiled at Dan once more before Dan darted off into the mist, no doubt to go around the side of the paddock to wait to be let in by the gate. Phil used his keys to open the door to the guest exhibit which was the quickest way around to the smaller back paddock.

He passed a large fossil of a raptor and several informative electronic screens before making his way to the back door and back outside into the wet heat. He had to walk through several more gates that read DANGER AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY before getting to the electrified gate of the back paddock. He opened it up and stepped inside. He walked through the ferns to far side where he could hear Dan pacing and huffing beyond the concrete. He pressed his thumb against the keypad and it opened up, letting Dan rush in.

Phil quickly shut the door behind him. He trusted Dan, but not the others. Dan was special.

In an instant, he had a large head pressing against his chest with enough force to knock Phil to the ground.

“Dan, you’re a menace.” Phil laughed. “An absolute menace.” Phil ran his hands over the mane of soft black feathers on Dan’s head as Dan nuzzled against his face and neck. The first time Dan had ever done this Phil had nearly had a heart attack, thinking he’d misread everything and was about to be eaten, but Dan hadn’t hurt him at all. He’d just rubbed against him like this, not unlike how he did to the females when he’d wanted to mate them. He’d tried not to think of it at the time. But after the third or fourth occurrence, it had become harder not to.

Phil kissed Dan’s muzzle—a light peck—and said, “I brought you something.”

Dan settled back and looked at him with a tilted head—adorable and curious.

Phil sat up and fished into his pocket for the mince pie he’d brought back from England. He started unwrapping it from the package. “It’s a little squished, but that’s technically your fault so you can’t be mad at me.” He held it out in his palm. “It’s food, babe. Try it. It won’t kill you.”

Dan looked skeptical about the food thing. It didn’t look like food to a raptor as it wasn’t alive or bleeding, but eventually, Dan leaned down and softly chomped the mince pie out of his hand. He blinked as his mouth moved over it and he eventually swallowed it down, his head titled back, exposing the long glossy line of his neck.

Dan let out two quick calls and darted back down to nose at the pocket where Phil had kept the mince pie. When he found nothing there, he moved over to the other pocket, dragging his muzzle over Phil’s crotch, which made him hiss.

“Dan, Dan… that’s it. I don’t have anymore.”

Dan just dragged his muzzle back across Phil’s crotch again. The motion, the weight… he couldn’t help it if he had a semi.

“I’m sorry. Dan, stop it.”

Dan did. He always listened to stop, when they were alone, when they were performing, it didn’t matter. Stop was the command Dan had down pat. Phil hated ordering Dan around but sometimes he had to. Dan nosing around for another mince pie wasn’t a big deal, but if he got too aggressive toward a human or even accidentally too rough with Phil, Phil needed to let him know. It was for Dan’s own good, especially because of the incident, if that’s what you could call Dan eating his last handler.

“I wish I could’ve brought you more, but this one was hard enough to get through customs.” Phil reached out and petted Dan’s feathers again. He always liked that. “I wish I could’ve taken you back home with me. A pair of sunglasses, a hoody and an iPhone between your claws, and I could claim you were just a scaley living your truth.” Phil smiled at the image of trying to conceal Dan in the real world, like the strangest version of _Weekend at Bernie’s_ you could imagine. But then Phil frowned. He really wished he could take Dan home with him, could just walk him in the front door of his family home. “I think Mum would love you. She’d stuff you good and full of mince pies. And you’d love Dad, though he’d probably try to teach how to use an electric drill.” Phil gave Dan a crooked smile. “Better you than me though, mate. I’m rubbish at that shit.”

Dan just looked back at him softly. Dan understood a lot of what Phil had to say, but he didn’t understand human world things. Even still, Phil could tell Dan was listening because he could tell by the tone of Phil’s voice that he was saying something that mattered to him. Dan had always been a good listener, better even than most people who knew all the words.

“God, I’m glad to be home,” he whispered, then was surprised at himself. He’d never called Isla Nublar home before. But he guessed it wasn’t the island that was home. It was this. It was Dan.

Suddenly, Dan knocked him back over again, those long claws gripped into the dirt over his shoulders. Even though he knew Dan wasn’t going to hurt him, it was still a little intimidating to have this huge creature hovering over him, a powerful, enormous tail whipping in the air.

Phil gasped when he looked down and saw Dan’s large, dark cock erect and poking from its sheath. This wasn’t the first time it had happened. Not by a long shot. The first time had made him almost panic, but now he felt something else. _Want._

His cock was straining against his khaki shorts, so he reached down and unbuttoned them for relief.

Dan backed up and moved down Phil’s body, his muzzle nosing between Phil’s legs again.

“Oh, God, Dan,” Phil breathed out.

A loud, distinct call answered him. A mating call.

There was a moment where he thought maybe the shame would be too much, that _this_ time, he’d have his shit together, but all it took was one look at those brown, primeval eyes, at those glossy smooth scales. Phil hooked his fingers around the waistband of his shorts and his pants and tugged down.

His dick sprung out, hard as fuck, long and red, the foreskin stretched back. Phil gasped when Dan licked at his cock, warm and wet. He curled that long tongue around the shaft and Phil arched up off the ground. His fingers gripped at the ferns beneath him and he dug his teeth into his bottom lip.

It was dirty and wrong and perfect and so good… fear almost edged back pleasure as Dan covered Phil’s whole cock with his mouth. He hissed sharply as a few of the teeth dragged along the fragile skin, but there was no pressure, so it didn’t really hurt.

“Careful, Dan. I kind of need that.”

Whole mouth still covering Phil completely, Dan let out a huff through his nostrils—the hot breath warming Phil’s belly. Then, he gently lifted his head back and returned to those long, wet licks. Delicious and hot with the most unusual friction. He’d struggled to get off from a human tongue since the first time, so eventually he’d just stopped trying.

Sometimes, some-stupid-times, he’d wish Dan would stop trying too, that he’d stop mating the females, but that was his nature, and also his role here. The authorities here weren’t a big fan of having a male. Dan had been an accident, a mistake in their science. They’d considered killing him off multiple times, but Dr. Wu had ultimately decided to test breeding the dinosaurs—and it had been that test that had kept Dan from being put down after he’d killed that asshole handler. The first time he’d seen Dan breeding one of the females through the paddock fence after they’d been together like this, Phil had felt the sting of jealousy and had to use every bit of rational thought he had left to temper it down.

Dan’s tongue left Phil, and instinctively he wanted to push Dan’s head back down to finish him, but then Dan’s muzzle was against his face again, licking at his cheeks and up over his lips and nose. Phil had drawn in a breath, just as Dan was licking over his lips again and the pointed tongue slipped into his mouth. It was a strange, earthy taste, but it was Dan’s taste, so Phil didn’t mind. He just wrapped his lips around the hot flesh and sucked on it.

Dan pulled back, letting out a sharp, startled call.

“Sorry, baby,” Phil said, stroking Dan’s muzzle with his knuckles.

Dan shook his head and dipped back down, licking at Phil’s lips again.

“Oh,” Phil said with a soft giggle. “You liked that?”

Dan just kept licking insistently, so Phil opened his mouth again and let Dan put that strange tasting but wonderful tongue in his mouth again. It was long and played at the back of his throat a little, almost making him gag, but it was nothing like the nine inch cock Dan had, nothing like the first time he’d put it in his mouth and Dan hadn’t known how to do anything but thrust. He had to thump Dan pretty hard on the ribcage to get him to stop then. But now Dan knew how to sit still, how to let Phil use his hands or his mouth on him, and just let himself enjoy it.

He hoped he’d get to do that today before the rest of the employees showed up. Phil wanted that silky, wet cock between his lips, wanted to taste that unusual, thin come in his mouth.

Dan was still ‘kissing’ him and Phil was still letting him, still sending soft kisses back whenever Dan would let up. Phil just kept running his hands all over Dan, wherever he could reach, loving the soft, smooth feel of his scales. Skin just couldn’t compete.

“Let me,” Phil managed to say. “Blow you.”

Dan let out a call, desperate and high pitched. Phil had taught Dan what “blow you” meant, just like he’d taught him the meaning of so many other words. Dan was absolutely obsessed with learning words, almost as obsessed as he was with this.

Slowly, he backed off Phil and stood up on his hind legs. Phil had to roll over on the ground, getting absolutely dirty as he slid up between Dan’s legs, his eyes focused on that long, dripping, gorgeous cock.

It had taken him so long to work himself up to doing this. He wanted to make sure Dan wanted it, so he’d had to teach him the words and had to show Dan that Phil would always listen to no, just the way Dan did.

“Dan,” Phil breathed against that hard dick. “Can I?” He looked up at Dan who was nodding.

A small smile flickered across Phil’s mouth before he wrapped that mouth around Dan’s cock and sucked.

Dan let out another desperate call, and Phil could see his haunches, could see those powerful muscles straining to hold back from thrusting. Phil just sucked again, licking over the slit as he wrapped his hand around what he couldn’t cover with his mouth, which was quite a bit. Nine inches was a lot. He couldn’t take it in his mouth and he’d only taken it in his ass in the form of a black dildo he’d bought, just for those nights when he’d let his imagination run away with him.

Phil was bobbing his head, sucking fast and quick, feeling the burn and stretch of his lips, when he felt Dan’s claws fall on his back, let the tips poke against his skin. Then, the cock was pulled out of his mouth, and Dan had backed away, and rushed behind him, tail swishing. Phil fell forward into the ferns and the mud.

“Dan, what is it?” Phil managed to say as he was trying to push himself back up with his arms.

Those claws fell on his back again, holding him down.

“Dan, what the fuck?” he muttered.

The touch moved off his back and gently scraped down his back over his shirt and down to his bare ass. His legs were trapped around the ankles by his shorts, and Phil heart pounded as he felt those claws, both sides of him, lifting up his hips.

“Fuck, _fuck_.” Phil knew what Dan wanted. Something they’d never done before.

All Phil had to say was stop and Dan would stop. It was that easy, but instead of saying stop, Phil found himself reaching back as Dan was thrusting, trying to find his way in, and lining that thick cock up with his hole and drawing in a deep breath.

Dan thrust in, and Phil felt his whole body go stiff. There was pain all along the edges. He hadn’t been stretched open, but at least Dan’s cock was always slick and a little slimey, and Phil was used to being fucked, even if it was mostly by his own fingers or store-bought silicone.

Even as it was happening, it was hard to believe it was happening. Hard to believe he was scrambling in the dirt, being fucked open by nine-inches of raptor cock. Hard to believe he was loving it, that he felt loved, even as he knew what was happening, what the quick, hard thrusts meant. Dan was breeding him, as much as he was seeking to be close to him. He was trying, fueled by instinct and nature, to fill Phil up with his seed, to let Phil reward him with offspring.

Dan was so big and powerful and insistent that Phil almost wished he could, almost wished he was one of the females in Dan’s pack that could lay big pretty eggs for him. Dan was always so good to the babies—that was something that had really surprised the scientists here. The male’s involvement as a parent, though Phil wasn’t entirely convinced that was a raptor thing and not a Dan thing.

Dan’s big cock rubbed over Phil’s prostate and he couldn’t help the groan that tore out of his throat. “God, Dan! Fuck, you feel so good. Dan. _Dan.”_

A loud call cut through the air as Dan kept thrusting, those long, deadly claws digging into the earth at either of Phil’s head, and Phil could only hope this felt as good for Dan as it did for him. God, Dan was so remarkable. This massive, beautiful creature that should’ve been separated from Phil by 60 million years, but instead was inside him, as close as he could be, hot breaths on Phil’s neck.

That too-good, lava-hot feeling came to a boil inside him, and Phil couldn’t do anything but chase the eruption. He struggled to work his hand underneath his body and wrap his hand around his own cock as Dan’s thrusts sped up and his pants came quicker.

Phil had seen Dan mate the females. He knew what was coming and he knew that it would hurt, but he didn’t care. More than that, he wanted it. Wanted to be marked as Dan’s.

Just as Phil felt a wet, hot rush inside him, Dan sank his teeth into Phil’s shoulder and rutted his final thrusts into Phil as Phil came with a shout all over his hand and the earth below him.

It hurt, each prick of those huge teeth sinking into his skin, but Phil just squeezed his eyes and bared it. It was a small price to pay to be with this magnificent creature, to be with Dan.

Dan pulled out, a bit too fast so it stung. He laid there on the ground, feeling a bit of warm blood dripping down his shoulder, and raptor semen dripping out of his ass. He was going to have trouble walking and he’d have to dress the wound, but he was far too blissed out at the moment to care.

He’d just had sex with a velociraptor, with the deadliest predator of all time, and it was the best sex of his life. But Phil also knew it wasn’t the best because Dan was a raptor. It was the best because it was Dan. It wouldn’t matter what his body was like, Phil knew he would want it.

A warm tongue licked over the wounds on his shoulder and Dan let out a quiet call, a distinct one, that Phil knew the meaning of well. _I’m sorry._ Regret wasn’t a concept that came easily to raptors. It had been a struggle to express the meaning of it to him. Until the night a tree had fallen during a storm and crushed one of Dan’s babies—a runt female Phil had called Buffy.

Claire had wanted to tranq Dan to get in the paddock and remove the poor thing that Dan was desperately trying to lift the tree off of, but Phil had called the females into the indoor paddock and just walked in with Dan. He tried not to show how close he was to Dan, but there were exceptions for everything, and Dan having lost his favorite baby was one of them.

Dan was calling and wailing and pounding his head against the trunk hard enough to make himself bleed, and Phil had stroked his feathers and whispered “I’m sorry” until Dan had finally settled down and just laid his head in Phil’s lap.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” Phil had said. And Dan responded with the same sound he’d used now.

_I’m sorry._

“It’s okay, baby,” Phil said, trying to sit up and pull his shorts back up. “I wanted you to… I liked it.”

 _Hurt._ Followed by another distinct call, Phil’s favorite call. His name. _Phil hurt._

“Phil fine.” Phil kissed Dan’s muzzle. “Phil can just slap on a plaster. No big deal.” But it really was stinging and the bite was possibly pretty deep. He could only hope it didn’t need stitches. He hated needles.

 _Dan bad._ Sometimes Phil could really sense Dan’s frustration at only being able to communicate with him in like caveman language. He knew Dan understood so much more than he could express. Phil liked to read to him sometimes, and he even brought in his laptop to watch some shows occasionally. Dan was obsessed with Game of Thrones, and he had absolutely no idea why. But that silly, perfect creature had fumed for days after the red wedding.

Someday, Phil would figure out how to understand Dan’s calls in a more advanced way, so they could communicate as deeply as Phil knew Dan wanted to.

“That’s bullshit. Dan wonderful.” Phil let out a sigh and smiled at Dan. “You did like that, didn’t you?”

Dan nodded, then laid down beside Phil, resting his head in Phil’s lap.

“Me too.” Phil ran his hands through Dan’s feathers. They were so soft and downy they were almost curly.

_Work now?_

“Unfortunately.” Phil laughed. “You think we can call in sick? I’m going to be limping all day.”

But Phil knew they really couldn’t. Phil had just gotten back from holiday and “The Dan and Phil Show” was the star attraction at Jurassic World. Something about the two of them together people just loved. They _did_ have chemistry, Phil guessed. Apparently the audience could see it too. Thankfully, they couldn’t see just how deep their connection ran. _This,_ well it was just between the two of them.

 

 

 


End file.
